yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-yo Tricks
This page collects yo-yo tricks, transition moves, etc. Feel free to add to it. Tricks pages often use yo-hand notation to avoid have to create a left-handed and a right-handed description. You may want to check out the mounts page to help you with mounts involved in some of the more technical tricks. = Tricks = Setting up the yo-yo * Winding - The "trick" you will probably have to learn first. * String Tension - Tightening or loosening your string. Basic Techniques * Throw Down - to let go of the yo-yo while forcefully uncurling ones arm in such a way that the yo-yo translates its gained linear momentum into rotational inertia. * Sleeper - to perform a throw down and letting the yo-yo spin at the end of the string. * Binding - brings back an unresponsive yo-yo. Pictures * Eiffel Tower - A picture trick of the Eiffel Tower. Front Style * Walk the Dog - The yo-yo "walks" in front of you. * Around the World - The yo-yo travels in a full circle. * Rock the Baby - The yo-yo rocks in a cradle. * Braintwister - A fundamental trick from Undermount. * Barrel Rolls - Great effect, infinite underpasses. * Split the Atom - A Braintwister but with one more underpass. * Atom Smasher - Split bottom mount followed by tosses and underpasses. * Mach 5 - Split bottom mount trick that makes the yo-yo seem like it is floating still while the hands are spinning. * Pop N Fresh - Split bottom mount trick involving a lot of "pops". Hence the name. * Boingy Boing - Split bottom mount rhythmic trick. Sidestyle * Breakaway - A sideways throw. * Flying Saucer - A sideways throw that can tighten/loosen the string. * Man on the Flying Trapeze - Start learning sidestyle with this simple mount. * Man on the Flying Trapeze and his Brother - A trapeze dismounted that loops around your left to land on the right. * Double or Nothing - A breakaway that goes around twice before landing on the left finger like a trapeze. * Lindy Loop - A trapeze followed by another trapeze. * Suicide - Catching a loop of string which has been thrown out of a trapeze around your throwhand in mid-air. * Mag Rolls - An interesting new trick created by MagL33To from the airtime and yoyonation forums. Link: Mag Rolls video (Kindly hosted by NenMaster) * McBride's Coaster - A fun and easy trick to learn! * Eli Hops - A crowd pleaser! * Tsunami - A fun trick! * Iron Whip - A very hard whip. * Wave Slack - A cool slack! Offstring We have a page dedicated to offstring here. * Offstring Basics - The basics to performing offstring moves. * Offstring Whip - A very cool looking offstring trick. * Open String Whip - A cool and hard to learn trick. Trick Guidelines *Please list your trick with * TrickName - YourDescriptionHere. Simply follow the template given by what others have done before. *To mark a page as a Trick page, please add the tag Category:Tricks at the top of the page. This makes the page findable under . See the Bind page for an example. *When adding a trick description, use a version of the trick that is standard for a yo-yo association (e.g. the AYYA) if possible. *Do not post tricks you have only just invented, post them on forums first to get feedback and to check whether anyone else has done it before. =Trick types= Many tricks fall into a specific category. For example there is one 'classic' suicide but many variations possible with that one trick. Some tricks may fall into more than one type, such as tricks that combine whip and laceration elements. Single A String tricks These tricks involve a yo-yo sitting on the string in holds called mounts. String tricks form the basis of advanced single A play. Tricks include split the atom and Spirit Bomb and harder ones like Rancid Milk and Ladder escape. Grinds Developed by Johnnie Delvalle, these tricks involve the yo-yo coming in contact with the yo-yoer, usually rolling along a part of the body. Tricks include arm grinds and Inner Ring Grinds. Video examples: http://video.yoyofreaks.com/ (click grindslave) http://tricks.skilltoys.org/tricks.php?pid=2#Grinds Thumb Grinds Thumb Grinds are grinds done with your thumb on the inner lip of a yoyo. They were created by Andre Boulay. Yoyos such as the Dark Magic are used for these tricks. Suicides Suicide tricks are when the mounts such as trapeze are thrown in a circle and caught again. Tricks include trapeze suicide and 1.5 green triangle suicide. A Minus Tricks where the yo-yo is continuously respun by the hands at a slow speed by a slight tossing motion. At the low speed, the yo-yo is bounced onto relatively simple string mounts, and then back to the hand, where it will be respun again. Many of these tricks were developed by Mark Montgomery. Lacerations Lacerations are tricks that start from a mount like trapeze and end in a mount like a trapeze. Remember this is for whips only so suicides and fake suicides aren't lacerations. This type of trick was invented by Spencer Berry in 2001 and first portrayed in the BAC 2001 video shot and edited by Kyle (Tommy Gun) Nguyen. In the video they say double laceration and other examples of tricks, but after the video was finished Spencer told Kyle that it wasn't accurate. These are just whips that people normally confused with lacerations. So in the most part it isn't what is a laceration but what isn't a laceration. Offstring Regens Regens (regenerations) is a yo-yo technique which 'regenerates' the spin of the yo-yo, so you can continue without needing to throw the yo-yo again. One of the most popular of these is the Eiji Regen. This is also one of the tricks required at the World yoyo contest in the OS category. Whips Whips are the basis of many offstring tricks, and so many variations are possible. A whip is a trick where the yo-yo is tossed in the air then the string is swung around the yo-yo to catch it on the string again. Grinds Grinds are based on the same concept as regular 1A Grinds. When grinding you pop the yo-yo onto a part of your body and pop it off and either whip or just catch the yo-yo on the string.